


Personal demonstration

by WendyShad



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyShad/pseuds/WendyShad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Experiments are serious, my friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Just a translation of my own work. Admittedly, I’m getting bored of the thesis writing and even more frustrated by the experiments... For Darwin’s sake, I’ve been extracting RNA for almost nine bleeding years. Reckon it’s fair to give the professors some hard time.
> 
> For those puzzled by any names, tools or processes, please just ignore them.

“Just like this, holding the side, push in carefully--be patient; these tissues are rather delicate in such condition.”

Alex’s following the instructions with all his attention, hands slightly clumsy, not daring to quiver a bit. Mr. Lehnsherr--the German professor who pays so frequent visits to their lab--is leaning against the door frame, one eyebrow keenly raised, glancing back and forth at the two. Professor Xavier, on the other hand, is focusing on the undergrad, not paying him any heed.

“Very good. Now you start grinding. Steady your left hand and exert the strength to the right, all way in, rotate it clockwise--once, twice, three times, keep the rhythm, no need to thrust, be stable--yes, terrific.”

Sweats start to seep out of the undergrad’s forehead, while Professor Xavier seems no more relaxed directing the whole process, tone encouraging with imperceptible tenseness, sparkling blue eyes fixed on the stuff in the other’s hands as if the entire world is hanging on it. Mr. Lehnsherr strives to tear his eyes from those blue pair with unsurprising failure.

“The key step is to add the liquid. First you pull the shaft out a little--just a little, not the full length of it--then add it evenly along the body, be careful not to spill--now place it back in and wait for a while.”

Alex’s hands can’t help shaking any longer, and his professor has to lend him a hand. Broad and strong palms gently pressed on the undergrad’s wrists, deft fingers effectively prevent the liquid from splashing. Mr. Lehnsherr stares at those magical hands, images involving them flashing through the mind, his own hands clenched to knots in the pockets.

“Now you can start to move. You don’t have to be too hard this time. All way in, twist for half a circle, pull out a little, then repeat--amazing, isn’t it? Just feel it--and find the point between too tight and too loose.”

With both the spiritual and physical supports from his professor, poor Alex still can’t keep calm, shivering from hands to shoulders, making his professor frowning and biting his lower lip. And poor Mr. Lehnsherr has given up all his weight to the door frame, struggling not to notice the crimson lip between the pearl teeth.

“Relax, Alex, it’s just a training, breathe, first time can be difficult, nobody will blame you, come on, twist one more--”

“Damn it!”

The undergrad’s gloves split, thin material surrendering under the huge pressure, white and sticky liquid spilling all over his hands. There are many droplets on Professor Xavier’s hands, too.

There’s a low whimper coming from the door, but both the researchers are too busy tidying up the mess to notice it.

“Not your fault, Alex, don’t worry. Nitrile gloves are usually sturdy; you were just overly nervous--we still have plenty of samples, and we’ll succeed next time--maybe we should purchase some latex gloves, they have higher flexibility, but some people are allergic to latex--here, let’s wipe the bench and wash our hands. It won’t damage your skin, take it easy.”

Alex is cleaning up the battlefield guiltily, while Professor Xavier finally turns back to his old friend, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Usually it’s Hank who trains the novice; unfortunately he’s in class at the moment, and it’s been quite a while since I last got my hands wet. Well, I’ve probably scared the kid. But nothing can be more precious than the enthusiasm of young people, don’t you think so?” He’s now gazing with an enthusiasm at Mr. Lehnsherr, who’s all but clinging on the door frame, a trace of wonder in his smile.

“You know, if you upload the instruction audio onto Youtube, you’ll surely get more hits than some specific websites,” Erik says as they walk downstairs, having more or less restored his usual self-control.

“Experiments are serious, my friend,” Charles chides, all dignity intact. “Though I won’t object performing them outside the laboratory.” He tilts his head to glance at Erik, who almost trips on his own foot, and adds thoughtfully, “Fortunately you’re not allergic to latex.”

 


End file.
